


Curiosidade é o que move os Espertos

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Kyle Bowl [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Kyle Bowl, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Kyle sempre foi muito curioso em relação a Clyde, com essa personalidade sensível e autoconfiante... e as hipóteses que surgiam em respostas às próprias teorias, deixavam o ruivo ainda mais interessado em descobrir tudo por conta própria.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 09/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan
Series: Kyle Bowl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Curiosidade é o que move os Espertos

**Author's Note:**

> [Clyle]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, no entanto, estão escritos por ClotsQueen, sendo assim... decidi que o Clyde não podia ser excluído do KyleBowl, o pornô é gratuito e não me arrependo de nada! Mas, a fic não deve ser lida por ninguém!! **
> 
> Oieee!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita na mesma época que a fic “Atração Capilar”, e ela se passa uma semana depois dos eventos daquela...
> 
> Demorei pra postar ela porque... bem, estive tão envolvida com outras coisas... e ao mesmo tempo não achava que ela estivesse “completa”, sempre que eu relia parecia que faltava algo... kkkkk
> 
> Mas, de alguma forma entrei em um acordo com a “história” contada e estou postando porque... não sei! Porque eu quero? Porque o KyleBowl precisa continuar, provavelmente... rs...
> 
> Quem eu penso que estou enganando? 😋 É tudo sobre o pornô com um pouco de plot, e todos nós sabemos disso!!!!
> 
> Essa fic tem uma playlist — porque eu funciono abaixo de playlists —, mas duas músicas foram os maiores incentivos pra escrever, e são elas:  
> “Candyman” - Christina Aguilera  
> “Keep On Movin'” – Five  
> Links nas notas finais!
> 
> Pra quem for se arriscar...  
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Coisas boas vêm para garotos que esperam

O sol ardia na pele, um brilho escorria pela lateral do capacete, gotas de suor ensopavam os cabelos que apareciam timidamente por baixo da proteção, o juiz apitou e o time Veterano de Futebol Americano da escola de South Park se alinhou na área técnica recebendo instruções do treinador convidado.

O evento era um tipo de tradição, todos os anos um time era montado com ex-alunos de South Park High School, e agora eles tinham pelo menos uma estrela no time, porque mesmo que Stan tivesse uma bolsa e treinasse com o time da faculdade, Clyde estava na fila prestes a ser _draftado*_ e já havia sido sondado por times da NFL para glória dele e inveja de alguns.

O dia era exatamente como o previsto: Quente e ensolarado, mesmo que o verão acabasse de dar as caras no Colorado, enquanto os olhos esmeraldas observaram o Center e o Quarterback conversando aos cochichos em separado do resto do time.

Kyle observou o peito exposto quando o Quarterback tirou a camiseta e apanhou uma toalha secando o suor, mas a atenção foi desviada para os cabelos castanhos que surgiram assim que o capacete do Center foi desprezado.

Os olhos verdes desceram pelos ombros fortes e focaram nos mamilos. Eram muito escuros, arredondados, havia pelos espalhados no peito que faziam Kyle se perguntar como seria passear os dedos por ali.

_Talvez a boca_.

— Ai meu deeeeus! — Uma garota afetada ecoou na arquibancada logo abaixo de Kyle. — Donovan é totalmente o meu tipo! Viu como ele parece um ursinho? Eu quero dormir abraçada nele!!

— Não nego que ele parece muito gostoso, mas olha para o Marsh! — A amiga loira ao lado disse. — Ele é decididamente o mais lindo!

— Vocês duas são tão infantis. — Uma terceira comentou. — Viram o McCormick? Isso sim é um homem, ele parece selvagem...

Inconscientemente os olhos de Kyle correram para o outro lado onde Kenny bagunçava os cabelos de Tommy Turner, mas o ruivo voltou a encarar Clyde que recebia batidinhas amigáveis de Stan em suas costas nuas.

Assim que Stan se afastou para apanhar uma camiseta seca, Clyde ficou sozinho dando as costas para a arquibancada, ele pegou uma garrafa de água e a tomou deliberadamente, Kyle o observou sentar inquieto no banco imaginando como seria tê-lo _na cama_.

O ruivo pensara muito _nisso_ nos últimos dias.

Clyde deveria ser um amante exigente e Kyle sempre foi muito curioso em relação ao moreno, ele era do tipo divertido, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, não tão autoconfiante quanto parecia. Amante de todos os esportes, talvez fosse mais sensível que Stan e isso era o que mais deixava Kyle em alerta.

O ruivo se remexeu no lugar, passou as mãos nos cabelos curtos e as cruzou no colo, as ombreiras estavam sendo colocadas sobre os ombros de Clyde e uma camiseta limpa deslizou cobrindo o tronco do Center.

Havia _algo mais_ sobre Clyde... Algo que nos últimos tempos Kyle precisava desesperadamente descobrir.

Kyle sabia que Clyde tinha as mãos maravilhosas, pernas fortes e um traseiro arredondado perfeito, ali de pé na beira do campo arrumando os shorts Kyle podia ver o contorno da bunda, e quando Clyde virou, sorriu com olhos plissados para a arquibancada que cantava seu nome.

Clyde era _doce_. Meigo até. 

Assim que encaixou o capacete nos cabelos úmidos, Donovan acenou para a arquibancada e se juntou ao time na primeira chamada de Stan, Kyle observou-o sendo abraçado pelo Capitão, com uma suave inveja de Stan por poder ficar tão próximo do corpo poderoso de Clyde.

Recentemente Kyle e Clyde eram vizinhos num conjunto novo de apartamentos, o moreno morava no último andar enquanto o apartamento do ruivo ficava no terceiro piso, Kyle o ajudara na mudança dias depois de seu aniversário, e a dinâmica deles funcionou melhor do que esperado.

Às vezes Kyle sentia essa tensão estranha entre eles, quando Clyde tropeçava, ou chegava muito perto do ruivo em sua natural falta de noção do espaço pessoal de outras pessoas, e Broflovski não sabia determinar, mas não era uma sensação _nova_.

Eles alimentaram uma rivalidade na infância que se esvaiu na adolescência e Kyle poderia dizer que isso existiu, em primeiro lugar, porque Clyde era para o ruivo uma incógnita indecifrável às vezes...

E tanto quanto Kyle poderia se lembrar, provavelmente a tendência de Clyde para o drama continuava latente nele, mas agora não estava irritando, ao contrário, Kyle se divertia e sentia vontade de apoiá-lo.

Por isso mesmo, depois da comemoração do resultado do jogo amistoso, fora Kyle quem levara Clyde para casa em seu carro, e quando se despediram naquela noite, Clyde gentil deixou-o na porta de seu apartamento, e Kyle entrou em casa com mais perguntas do que respostas, sobre o que fazia Clyde _tão_ interessante.

Tão... _especial_.

No dia seguinte, Kyle fora acordado cedo da manhã pelo som da campainha, certo de que era Kenny em busca de café da manhã gratuito, Kyle caminhou até a porta descalço, vestindo apenas um short.

— Não tem café, se veio atrás disso... — Mas, então a voz do ruivo morreu quando os olhos castanhos quentes o encaravam com um toque de diversão. — Clyde.

— Kyle, parceiro, meu chuveiro não funciona...— Ele tinha os lábios carnudos apertados em um beicinho redondo, parecendo chateado demais. — Eu não sei instalar aquela merda, posso tomar banho aqui?

— Claro.

Kyle se afastou dando passagem para o moreno, e feliz, Clyde adentrou na sala.

— Obrigado, parceiro, não aguentava mais, me sinto nojento e suado depois dessa noite quente, a minha sorte foi que tomei banho ontem no vestiário.

Ele seguiu Kyle, os apartamentos eram todos iguais, logo, Clyde sabia que o chuveiro estava no quarto do ruivo, e assim que chegou ali, o moreno parou de repente no meio do quarto, ele coçou a nuca desajeitado.

— Esqueci minha toalha e as roupas...

Kyle rodopiou os olhos e caminhando até o banheiro puxou uma toalha branca do armário.

— Não tem porque subir as escadas e descer outra vez. — Kyle apontou prático, a presença de Clyde parecia esmagadora no quarto dele. — Usa essa, vou ver alguma coisa pra você vestir.

Sorrindo, Clyde pegou a toalha e — com naturalidade de quem está acostumado aos vestiários — empurrou o calção que estava usando para baixo apresentando as coxas grossas e a virilha nua, sem se preocupar que Kyle ainda estava ali, o ruivo sentiu o rosto aquecer e saiu do banheiro um momento antes do moreno ligar o chuveiro.

Quando o Donovan saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos castanhos pingando, Kyle tentou evitar que seus olhos seguissem as gotas que escorriam naquele peito largo, e teria conseguido se uma dessas gotas não tivesse se pendurado na ponta do mamilo eriçado.

— Nossa, um banho gelado me fez bem, cara!

Clyde riu e Kyle pensou que ele é quem precisava de um banho frio imediatamente quando a onda de luxúria o invadiu, pegou as roupas dobradas e entregou para o moreno.

— Toma, veste isso, estarei na cozinha, preciso comer.

— Valeu, parceiro!

Clyde ficou para trás observando a camiseta que parecia pequena demais para seus ombros, deixou-a na cama do ruivo, e puxou o calção, ignorando a cueca boxer.

A fuga para a cozinha não ajudou Kyle a limpar os pensamentos, pois ficou revendo o corpo poderoso de Clyde em sua mente, respirou fundo algumas vezes e se concentrou em fazer um suco de abacaxi com gengibre, enquanto a omelete descansava na frigideira pronta para ser devorada.

— Whoah!! Isso parece bom pra caralho, parceiro!!! — Clyde surgiu por trás de Kyle sem a mínima noção de espaço pessoal, levou os dedos até a frigideira e puxou um pedaço da omelete, colocando direto na boca e mastigando com um som deliciado. — Meu deus, e é gostoso mesmo!!

Impulsivo, Kyle se virou ficando de frente para Clyde, a diferença de altura deles era razoável e mesmo assim os peitos ficaram quase colados quando o moreno o observou com a boca meio aberta, o rosto de Donovan corou gradualmente, e Kyle também sentiu suas bochechas explodirem em calor.

Os olhos castanhos de Clyde correram para os lábios de Kyle em sua linha de visão, e o ruivo poderia ler a intenção no olhar faminto do moreno, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota com as opções que surgiram, todas envolvendo o corpo de Clyde e o balcão da pia ou a mesa pequena.

No entanto, por um momento nenhum dos dois falou nada, ambos estavam sem camisetas, mesmo que Kyle tenha dado uma a Clyde, e agora o ruivo sentia algo endurecendo de encontro ao alto da sua coxa, a boca de Clyde tão perto que Kyle poderia imaginar o gosto dela.

— Vou encarar isso como um elogio.

Kyle sussurrou correndo os olhos do rosto de Donovan para a virilha chamativa, e saiu pelo lado antes que sua própria ereção acordasse, deixando Clyde um pouco perdido, sem saber se Broflovski falara da dureza em seu calção emprestado, ou do comentário sobre a comida...

Foi neste instante que Kyle sabia que tinha a atenção de Clyde e talvez, _apenas talvez_ , pudesse ter a chance de experimentar toda essa doçura quente.

Coisas boas vêm para garotos que esperam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No dia seguinte todos foram convidados para um joguinho de basquete amigável, Token fazia um arremesso para Kenny, que devolvia para Butters, o pequeno armador correu pela quadra e atirou a bola para Clyde.

O moreno parou, atrás dele a marcação não dava trégua, Token acenou chegando embaixo do garrafão.

— Você pode tentar, mas não é tão fácil passar por mim... — Kyle falou rente ao seu pescoço.

Donovan deu um meio giro, seu corpo sentiu a pressão e o calor de Kyle mesmo que não se tocassem, ele treinara a jogada com Token incansavelmente ao longo do Ensino Médio, mas deixou a bola escorregar e ela saiu batendo no chão da quadra sem rumo.

— Mas que porra, Kyle! — Clyde se virou, mas o ruivo estava plantado no lugar. — Por que só eu recebo essa marcação? Não vejo você ir pra cima do Butters assim, é só comigo!

Donovan passou as mãos nos cabelos decepcionado consigo mesmo, gostava de basquete, mas não era o melhor jogador, e claro, bater de frente com Kyle era idiota, mas Clyde tinha um orgulho a preservar.

— Cara, se eu deixasse você passar era uma cesta de três pontos pro Token! — Kyle falou sem se mover, Clyde viu que as maçãs do rosto do ruivo estavam coradas, os ombros sardentos visíveis sob a camiseta dos _Nuggets_.

Clyde não conseguiu parar sua decepção, ele caminhou irritado e chateado para o banco e Tweek acabou tomando o lugar dele na quadra.

— Cara, pega leve. Não se cobre tanto. — O loiro de cabelos espetados deu uma batidinha nas costas largas de Clyde. — Kyle é um demônio nessa quadra. Não dá pra escapar, nem segurar ele.

Com um beicinho Clyde se sentou ao lado de Jimmy que jogava alguma coisa no celular sem muito prestar atenção no jogo.

Ele assistiu Kyle passando a bola para Craig, o moreno nunca jogava, mas de alguma forma ele e Tweek resolveram se juntar, aparentemente foi um pedido de Token.

Os olhos de Kyle voaram para ele, ambos estavam muito próximos por conta da mudança de Clyde, ele ainda sentia na pele a proximidade de Kyle durante a arrumação de seu apartamento.

Donovan era um cara curioso, e tanto quanto se lembrava Kyle o observava mais do que nunca, isso provavelmente se dava porque Donovan não viera para South Park no ano anterior, e quando veio — no final da temporada universitária — não encontrara Kyle, porque estivera evitando _outra_ pessoa.

Clyde voou os olhos para Kenny que passava por Tweek com a bola, Clyde ainda estava um pouco chateado com o romance entre ele e o loiro que não passou de alguns meses, e lembrou com amargura o término, pois McCormick saiu mais machucado do que ele.

Era impressionante pensar que Kenny voltou às boas com Clyde muito rapidamente, claro, tão compassivo quanto o loiro era, Donovan deveria esperar que superasse rápido.

Como lhe dissera Tweek à época, o problema de Clyde _era querer relacionamentos de longo prazo, sem poder concentrar-se o bastante_. Donovan queria ser apreciado e acarinhado, e obviamente queria oferecer a mesma atenção, no entanto, como atleta universitário, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter envolvimentos duradouros.

Afinal, nunca se sabe quem poderia aparecer em sua vida... talvez ele fosse desses caras que gosta só de festejar por aí...

Clyde gostaria de receber atenção e gostava do sexo, recentemente estava mais aberto ao prazer, e não queria nunca mais ser o “namorado possessivo que ninguém queria magoar”.

O jogo seguiu por mais um tempo e então foi parado para que David entrasse no lugar de Kyle, Clyde viu quando Stan correu até o ruivo e falou algo ao pé do ouvido dele, assim que Stan se afastou, os olhos verdes do ruivo estavam novamente focados em Donovan.

Clyde esfregou as coxas desconfortável quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Kyle e o ruivo sorriu afastando o olhar e passando a língua nos lábios, Broflovski se aproximou da própria mochila esportiva e puxou uma toalha de lá, tirou a camiseta e jogou um olhar por cima do ombro para o moreno.

Kyle o observava novamente, como vinha fazendo nesse intervalo de verão, isso era novo e Donovan baixou os olhos contemplativo, perdido que estava em seus pensamentos não notou que Kyle sentara ao lado dele.

— Desculpa por ter te marcado com tanta determinação, cara. — Kyle o encarou por baixo de um cacho ruivo, e Clyde nunca tinha reparado o quão verde os olhos dele eram. — Você é bom demais, Clyde, não dá pra deixar.

O corpo do ruivo caiu para trás e ele observava o céu, a pele suada estirada ao lado de Clyde, e o moreno encarou as mãos bonitas quando Kyle cobriu o rosto corado, provavelmente do calor.

— Claro que eu sou bom, parceiro! — Clyde desviou o olhar, na quadra Tweek e Stan trocavam um abraço que pareceu durar um pouco demais, adiante deles Kenny sorria malicioso. — Mas se você não me der palco, como vou mostrar minhas técnicas?

Kyle sentou o encarando, parecia que ele acabara de descobrir a resposta para uma pergunta realmente difícil.

— Como eu vou mostrar que eu valho a pena se não puder te segurar?

Um silêncio caiu entre eles porque Clyde ficou um tempo processando os olhos verdes brilhantes de Kyle, até que alguém pairou frente a eles.

— Devia dar uma chance a ele, cara. — Kenny praticamente se materializou ali. — Kyle tem mais força do que qualquer um que eu lembre aqui!

Kyle deu um empurrão com o ombro em Kenny e Clyde notou que eles pareciam rir de uma piada interna, Donovan aprofundou as sobrancelhas, sua atenção foi puxada para Tweek que acabava de chegar com Craig no encalço.

— Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde pra comer alguma coisa. — O loiro de cabelos espetados convidou.

— Não tem comida na minha casa, então, conte comigo. — Clyde imediatamente se pronunciou dando de ombros.

— Você vem, Kyle? — Stan perguntou parando ao lado de Tweek. — Vai ser divertido, tem poucos dias até alguns de nós voltarem pra faculdade.

O ruivo pareceu pensar um pouco, seus olhos pararam em Clyde que o encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, tentando entender porque Kyle o observava tanto.

— Onde vai ser? — Ele fitou Stan outra vez.

O moreno esticou o lábio inferior e encolheu os ombros. — Naquele restaurante novo, você não foi lá ainda.

— Que restaurante novo? — Clyde perguntou. — Se não tiver taco não contem comigo.

Ele se levantou pronto para fazer uma carranca, seria o primeiro a ir embora em dois dias, e seus amigos não estavam se esforçando para estarem com ele?

— Você é muito mimado, Clyde. — Craig puxou a mochila sobre o ombro, mas foi Tweek quem respondeu.

— O restaurante que serve os tacos como você gosta.

— Aí sim, parceiro! — O sorriso de Clyde capturou a atenção de todos. — Pode contar comigo.

Kyle fingiu não notar os olhos de Stan e Kenny em cima dele, e Clyde parecendo alheio, pediu carona para Token porque precisava passar na casa do pai para apanhar algumas coisas que ainda não movera para seu apartamento.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O ruivo tentou não aparecer muito cedo no tal restaurante, e quando ele chegou lá estava feliz por encontrar Clyde e Tweek, o loiro contava com irritação sobre a administração da cafeteria que não estava lhe dando sossego, ele conseguira treinar um gerente ao longo de dois anos e só agora tinha mais tempo livre mesmo em suas férias, com a faculdade no fim, o loiro de cabelos espetados era um dos que já tinha o futuro traçado.

Kyle chegou bem a tempo de ouvir Clyde falando sobre os times da NFL que o estavam cercando, ele já tinha alguns convites informais e isso até gerou atritos e inveja em seu próprio time, mas o moreno estava feliz que acima de tudo sairia da faculdade com uma formação em Educação Física e poderia fazer qualquer coisa mais tarde, até mesmo virar bombeiro, o que fez Kyle sorrir com carinho.

— É, parceiros, jogar futebol é legal, mas um dia quero enfrentar o fogo e o gelo para salvar as vidas das pessoas e aquilo que for importante para elas! — Clyde sorriu orgulhoso, porém, suas sobrancelhas vincaram e ele encarou o taco meio comido. — Craig falou que sou burro pra isso, de qualquer forma.

Um beicinho manchado de molho se esticou e Kyle sentiu o coração acelerar, impensadamente ele esticou a mão e limpou o molho.

— Não ligue para o Craig. — Kyle falou de repente, obtendo a atenção de Clyde, os olhos castanhos correndo da mão do ruivo para seus olhos. — Ele entende de fazer cálculos e localizar as estrelas no céu, o que ele sabe sobre salvar vidas?

— Exatamente! — Clyde quase se atirou ao pescoço de Kyle, e esse gesto fez o ruivo morder o interior da bochecha. — Obrigado, Kyle.

Tweek escondeu um sorriso por trás do copo de suco que Stan acabava de colocar na frente dele, Kyle queria mandar Stan calar a boca assim que viu o sorriso do Super Melhor Amigo.

Preso no abraço, Kyle pensou que essa nuance dedicada e sensível de Clyde era o que o ruivo mais admirava, e também o sorriso desleixado e tímido assim que o moreno se afastou, o observando.

Tudo isso deixava Kyle _tão excitado_.

— Você é incrível, Clyde, não deixe ninguém dizer o contrário. — Kyle falou voltando sua atenção para a pizza que ele pedira.

Clyde sorria mais ainda, feliz ele comia outro taco, o recheio caía pelo lado dos dedos dele, Tweek tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e Kyle evitou encarar o loiro o resto da noite, tanto quanto evitou Stan que permaneceu enviando olhares para ele.

Os outros amigos chegaram e Kyle continuou pairando em torno de Clyde, ele simplesmente era absorvido para a presença calorosa do moreno, e mais tarde, quando se despediram, Clyde foi quem veio até ele pedindo carona.

Kyle mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, era natural levar Clyde, afinal, eles agora moravam no mesmo prédio, ele tentou acreditar na naturalidade da carona e agir normalmente, e mesmo quando Clyde perguntou o que Kyle fez em seu aniversário, o ruivo respondeu que foi uma comemoração bem íntima, nada demais.

— Eu gostaria de ter vindo, mas o meu treinador só me liberou essa semana. — Clyde falou soltando o cinto de segurança, assim que chegaram à garagem. — Quer dizer, não sei se sou íntimo o bastante para ter sido convidado...

Kyle sorriu saindo do carro, ele acionou o alarme e segui Clyde.

— Sabe, Clyde. — Kyle falou assim que entraram no elevador. — Eu acho que você não foi feito para estar numa comemoração assim.

O moreno franziu o cenho, seu coração apertou um pouco pensando que Kyle não o considerava um amigo bom o bastante para estar em sua comemoração íntima.

Ele virou pairando em frente ao rosto do ruivo, o elevador se moveu e ele esticou o lábio inferior formando um biquinho.

— Por quê? — Clyde exigiu saber, vasculhando as maçãs do rosto rosadas de Kyle. — O que quer dizer?

Kyle levantou as mãos, tocando o maxilar de Clyde em seguida passou o polegar nos lábios bege-avermelhados, a outra mão pousou na nuca do moreno.

— Porque você não nasceu para dividir o palco, cara. — Kyle sussurrou rente a boca do outro, a faixa castanha dos olhos de Clyde se tornaram uma fina linha quando as pupilas dele dilataram. — Clyde, você... merece atenção integral... 

Os lábios de Kyle pousaram levemente na boca de Clyde, ele primeiro apertou e em seguida passou a língua na superfície quente, e assim que o moreno se abriu, o ruivo sabia que sua curiosidade seria sanada.

Quando a língua de Kyle passeou pelo interior aveludado, Clyde gemeu, seus dedos se apertaram na cintura do ruivo, o moreno abriu a boca permitindo que Kyle virasse o rosto provando cada parte dentro dele, o beijo era quente e o corpo poderoso de Donovan apertado contra ele fez uma ereção surgir, e nenhum dos dois se preocupou em esconder.

O elevador parou no andar de Kyle e ele afastou-se da boca de Clyde, mas o moreno continuou pendurado, com olhar necessitado que Kyle imediatamente queria saciar.

— Cara... — Kyle murmurou rente ao pescoço cheiroso do moreno, não esperava que um beijo pudesse deixá-lo tão trêmulo. — Se quiser vir ao meu apartamento...

Ele saiu do elevador puxando Clyde pela mão, mas o moreno parou segurando seus dedos, o rosto de ambos estava vermelho quando Donovan conseguiu reunir as palavras.

— Você estudou pra beijar desse jeito? — Ele perguntou pateticamente, Kyle voltou a puxá-lo em seus braços.

— Não, mas minha curiosidade em beijar você era demais...

Clyde acenou com a cabeça, parecendo compreender alguma coisa muito complexa.

— A curiosidade é o que move os espertos, parceiro.

Ele mesmo puxou Kyle enterrando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, beijando-o desesperadamente, o outro tentou levá-los até a porta, mas Clyde não estava interessado em deixar sua boca.

Assim que eles entraram tropeçando nos próprios pés, Clyde começou a desabotoar a camisa de Kyle, o ruivo vestia outra por baixo e Donovan gemeu contrariado, mas Kyle se afastou do beijo por um instante e puxou ele mesmo a barra da camiseta branca que usava por baixo, em seguida as mãos ágeis subiram pelo tórax de Clyde desprezando a camiseta vermelha dele.

O rosto do ruivo inclinou-se e Clyde suspirou quando os lábios de Kyle fecharam-se rente ao seu mamilo.

— Cara...

As mãos de Kyle desciam pela cintura dele, desbravando a pele macia, tocando cada centímetro com os dedos ásperos de quem jogou basquete por anos na vida escolar, então finalmente chegou à cintura da calça jeans, a boca do ruivo abandonou o peito de Clyde, e Kyle respirou fundo, encarando-o.

— Podemos chegar nisso agora? — Kyle parecia ansioso, e Clyde não poderia achar mais graça da impaciência dele. — Porra, Clyde.

O moreno se impulsionou, as mãos dele se fecharam apertando a cintura de Kyle.

— Claro, por que não? — Mas foi Clyde quem caiu de joelhos no chão abrindo o zíper de Kyle e empurrando calça e cueca para os tornozelos. — Eu estava curioso para chegar _nisso_.

Maliciosamente, Clyde tocou a boca na ponta da ereção, ele provou rapidamente, e Kyle achou que gozaria só com aquela rápida lambida, mas Clyde não podia imaginar que queria tanto provar aquilo, até que tudo deslizando entre seus lábios.

Quando Kyle baixou os olhos, com o peito subindo e descendo, ele não pôde deixar de se comover com a beleza que era os olhos castanhos brilhantes o observando, a boca bege-avermelhada de Clyde o devorando enquanto seu pênis afundava até quase a garganta e depois deslizava de volta pela superfície aveludada.

— Ahhh... Clyde... caralho, cara...

Clyde se afastou rapidamente, o coração batendo muito rápido, seu próprio membro latejando dentro das calças, ele lambeu o lábio inferior onde uma gota de líquido transparente pousou.

— Sou gostoso, não sou?

O sorriso cheio daquela autoconfiança que Kyle não estava habituado a ver em seus parceiros, familiarizado que era com amantes mais quietos, ou inseguros, ter Clyde sorrindo galanteador e esbanjando autoestima era algo novo e erótico além de qualquer coisa que o ruivo jamais esperou.

Kyle sentiu o fogo correr líquido em suas veias quando a boca de Clyde voltou ao seu pênis, o moreno apanhou os testículos e agora massageava com carinho.

— Porra... sim... muito gostoso...

Clyde lambeu com um movimento fluído, rodando a língua na cabeça circuncidada, um filete susteve-se quando a boca vermelha do moreno se afastou, mantendo o membro latejante ligado aos lábios de Clyde.

Kyle murmurou perdido, ele atirou a cabeça para trás, os dentes apertaram seus lábios porque achou que poderia gozar a qualquer instante, Clyde o observou um momento enquanto soprava o pênis que parecia latejar entregue, as coxas de Kyle estremeciam e Clyde a apertou com os dedos fortes.

— Parceiro, você é algo também.

O rosto corado de Kyle voltou-se para Clyde e incapaz de se parar ele inclinou-se levemente e puxou o moreno para cima, abraçando-o, o membro preso entre eles e Kyle queria muito se empurrar em qualquer superfície, mas não seria o bastante, não agora que ele sabia o que Clyde _podia_ fazer...

A língua de Clyde era tão impulsiva quanto ele quando o moreno empurrou-a entre os lábios de Kyle tocando o céu da boca do ruivo, em seguida escorregou pela extensão lateral da bochecha e então Clyde fechou os lábios mordendo a boca vermelha de Kyle.

O ruivo ronronou, como ele jamais teria feito, porque o beijo de Clyde era doce, e também suave, mas era intenso e ardente.

Então, farto disso, Kyle girou Clyde em seus braços e empurrou o moreno contra a cama, o corpo dele orbitou sobre Clyde observando os grandes olhos castanhos, Kyle escorregou esfregando a ereção úmida no jeans que o moreno ainda vestia, as mãos do ruivo empurraram as calças do outro, e ele descobriu finalmente um membro rijo, robusto e molhado, tão molhado que a boxer vermelha de Clyde tinha uma mancha escura que Kyle passou a língua, deliberadamente.

— Clyde... — Kyle ergueu os olhos esmeraldas brilhantes. — Seu pau é muito lindo, cara.

O moreno sorriu triunfante, e Kyle estava feliz por saber o que fazer, ele acariciou o membro, mas antes de sua boca pousar ali, ele voltou a beijar a boca de Clyde.

— E a sua boca é muito gostosa também...

Kyle disse, e assim que terminou de proferir Clyde possuiu sua boca, e o ruivo sabia que acabaria em uma entrega descabida se não tomasse o controle disso logo, Clyde era simplesmente perfeito...

As mãos de Kyle desceram empurrando o cós da calça jeans para baixo e Clyde as chutou de qualquer jeito, então estava nus, finalmente envolvidos um nos braços do outro, Donovan sorriu quando Broflovski começou a provar sua pele exposta com a boca.

Com uma mão pressionada no ombro de Kyle e a outra nos cabelos ruivos, Clyde quase gritou de prazer quando o ruivo abocanhou seu mamilo arrepiado, aparentemente Broflovski amava fazer aquilo e Clyde não ia reclamar nem quando sentiu os dentes se fechando em torno de sua auréola, ele sentiu seu pênis palpitar e quase gritou.

Não podendo parar de desencadear essas reações, Kyle sorriu e chupou mais forte sentindo a bolinha presa entre os dentes inchar e endurecer, ele abriu mais a boca, beijando e lambendo e Clyde rosnou em uma súplica muda, empurrando o membro robusto no alto do estômago de Kyle.

— Uggh... Porra, parceiro... Ahhn...

Clyde tentou se erguer, Kyle sentou sobre seu estômago, os olhos esmeralda focados na piscina de pré-gozo que molhava a virilha do moreno.

— Você prefere como?

Tomando fôlego, Clyde encarou Kyle, seus olhos correram do rosto sardento pelo corpo e braços bem torneados, Kyle tinha uma falsa magreza que desapareceu com o tempo dando espaço para este corpo com músculos que eram uma surpresa bem-vinda.

— Com contenção.

Não foi exatamente isso que Kyle quis perguntar, mas a resposta serviu de qualquer forma quando Clyde respondeu sentindo o rosto arder em vermelho, o ruivo ficou um momento em silêncio, até que finalmente achou as palavras.

— Você quer dizer... com amarrações...?

Kyle perguntou devagar, a mão dele desceu de encontro à pele morena de Clyde, acariciando e o outro sentiu um pouco aliviado por não estar sendo julgado, e especialmente por Kyle não apresentar nenhum vislumbre de surpresa.

— Só segure meus pulsos juntos, eu quero poder me soltar se você não conseguir segurar forte o bastante. — Ignorando o rosto em combustão, Clyde ergueu os olhos castanhos para Kyle. — Ou acha que não pode comigo, Broflovski?

Com um sorriso arrogante no rosto Kyle escorregou para fora do colo de Clyde e puxou o moreno pelos tornozelos, ele segurou os dois pulsos atrás das costas e em uma demonstração de elasticidade que Clyde já estava acostumado a ver nas quadras, o ruivo desceu os lábios de encontro à boca dele.

— Eu estava louco para fazer isso mesmo.

O beijo desordenado durou alguns momentos, mas Clyde parecia impaciente, e Kyle realmente saiba disso, ele se afastou, inclusive soltou os pulsos de Clyde para pegar lubrificante e preservativos, na mesinha do lado.

Clyde gemeu quando Kyle empurrou as pernas dele fazendo os joelhos dobrarem, o ruivo puxou dois travesseiros e depositou-os embaixo do traseiro de Clyde o erguendo, e logo os olhos esmeraldas estavam novamente em Clyde, focados, o observando, o que gerou um olhar de confusão e contrariedade vindo do moreno.

— E aí, parceiro, vamos com isso?

As maçãs do rosto de Clyde estavam coradas, o tórax dele era perfeito quando a mão de Kyle subiu e pousou nos ombros amplos. Kyle mordeu os lábios.

— Você é uma visão, sabia? — Kyle falou com a voz profunda. — Queria fazer isso olhando pras suas costas porque elas são lindas, mas esse seu rosto, cara...

Apertando o lubrificante generosamente, Kyle assistiu Clyde separando as pernas, os dedos do ruivo escorregaram pelo pênis que ele massageou e os testículos, e finalmente tocaram a entrada apertada.

A ponta do dedo indicador do ruivo deslizou com ajuda do lubrificante, era tanto que Clyde sentiu o segundo dedo se juntando ao primeiro como se não fosse nada, o membro de Clyde vibrou.

— Porra, parceiro, coloca mais vontade nisso...

Com um sorriso divertido Kyle afastou os dedos e começou a vestir o preservativo, ele derrubou uma quantidade absurda de lubrificante na ponta do pênis revestido e então empurrou os joelhos de Clyde outra vez, espalhando as coxas grossas uma de cada lado, bem separadas. A ponta do pênis se posicionou na entrada do moreno, e finalmente... _finalmente,_ a mão direita do ruivo reuniu os dois pulsos de Clyde acima da cabeça dele.

O sorriso do moreno era de derreter toda a neve de South Park, mesmo na mais alta temporada de inverno.

— Por todas as divindades existentes, você é muito gostoso, Clyde...

Conforme o membro de Kyle deslizava, passando cada anel apertado o calor irradiava através do corpo dos dois, Clyde sentiu o coração acelerar tanto e o corpo explodir em chamas, a garganta apertou quando Kyle começou a se mover dentro dele.

— Você também não é ruim, parceiro...

Donovan conseguiu falar, Kyle se inclinou e ainda com uma mão segurando com força os pulsos de Clyde, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno.

— Porra, Clyde... você é incrível, cara... sério...

Clyde sentiu o membro estremecer rente a barriga de Kyle, que movia o corpo contra o dele com maestria, todos os músculos ondulavam e Clyde sentia arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, ele tentou se soltar da mão do ruivo, mas Kyle o apertou mais forte.

— Tão quente, Clyde... tão gostoso...

A boca do ruivo estava em sua clavícula e então subiu para a jugular, rapidamente Kyle o beijava estocando com um ritmo tão próprio que Clyde não sabia se is gozar ou chorar de prazer.

Clyde admirava Kyle pela sua inteligência, mas nunca imaginara que o ruivo era um amante tão espetacular, tão dedicado.

— Não era só pra entrar na faculdade que você estudou tanto, não é, parceiro?

Clyde conseguiu falar, o suor começava a acumular em suas costas e Kyle se afastou um pouco sorrindo, ele se concentrara muito nos estudos durante a vida, mas ser diagnosticado como ninfomaníaco ainda antes da pré-adolescência e mais tarde aceitar seu gosto para o sexo, foram portas em sua libido que ele abriu sem chance de fechar.

E não entendia porque levou tanto tempo para conseguir experimentar isso com Clyde... talvez pelo moreno ter estado em relacionamentos... embora esse tipo de fator nunca tivera impedido Kyle de se aventurar com outros parceiros...

Segurando o pulso do moreno com mais força, porque Clyde tentava se soltar enquanto se movia debaixo do ruivo, Kyle apertou com a outra mão a cintura, precisava que Clyde terminasse porque o moreno parecia tão perto disso que estava apertando Kyle sem dó.

— Clyde... — Kyle falou junto ao pescoço do moreno enviando uma onda de calafrios que se espalharam pelo corpo todo do outro. — ...quero muito ver seu pau derramando... quero provar tudo... cara, você é tão, tão fodidamente perfeito... por deus, Clyde...

Ele estocou mais algumas vezes e com o ego tão inchado quanto seu pênis, Clyde gozou transbordando sem que seu membro fosse sequer tocado, Kyle parecia fascinado assistindo enquanto o próprio orgasmo o varria.

E Clyde amou ver o olhar de adoração com o qual o ruivo encarava a cena, finalmente depois dessa sensação abismal, Clyde relaxou e Kyle parou de se mover, caindo sobre o peito dele e soltando seus pulsos.

As mãos de Clyde rodearam os ombros de Kyle e ele puxou o ruivo para um beijo, sentindo os pulsos doendo e o corpo fervilhando.

Eles esperaram que cada respiração se normalizasse, Kyle ergueu-se, ele encarou Clyde com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Acho que você é a incógnita mais divertida que eu já tentei desvendar.

Clyde gargalhou.

— E a mais bonita e gostosa, não esqueça! — O moreno falou puxando a ponta do lençol para se limpar, Kyle observou ele com olhos apertados. — Estou sendo prático, esse negócio não terminou ainda, eu fico melhor depois do primeiro tempo!

— Um sedutor, com certeza.

Foi o que Kyle conseguiu falar antes de Clyde o puxar, o ruivo tentou não olhar par ao lençol melado.

**Author's Note:**

> [“Candyman” - Christina Aguilera](https://youtu.be/-ScjucUV8v0)  
> [“Keep On Movin'” – Five](https://vimeo.com/287028367)
> 
> ["Atração Capilar"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806931) (a fic que originou essa) 
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Wow, você leu mesmo? 🧡❤️️
> 
> Acho que tudo está dito no texto, e eu só queria mesmo brincar com essa interação, uma vez que o Clyde ficou de fora antes ksjgdlkfhgh, e tinha um motivo por trás disso, segundo a minha mente perversa... mwahuahuahua!!
> 
> A critério de curiosidade:  
> *draftado ~> é quando um jogador da faculdade é escolhido por um time profissional, esse jogador é anunciado em um evento grandioso na televisão... Imaginem o Clyde e seu sorriso GIGANTE piscando e manuseando uma bola na tela de uma TV de 60 polegadas...
> 
> Já que leu, deixe um comentário, não é possível que SÓ EU acho que essa dupla tem potencial 😍
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
